Esperanza despues de la guerra de los champiñones
by jimmy.tejrey
Summary: La vida de Finn, un joven que sobrevive a la guerra de los "Champiñones",lenguaje un poco brusco, trama algo confusa pero al final todo tendrá sentido.


Hora de Aventura =Fan Fiction Hecho por Creeding of Ghostmafier

Capítulo 1 == Llamada De El Fin == Lunes 12 de Marzo 2015, 9:47pm

-Hola ,hola alguien me oye , bueno creo que si funciona ,-

-Hola mi nombre es "Finn" tengo 13 años y pues vivo aquí en la cuidad ,la verdad me gusta estar en la cuidad, me hace sentir seguro, bueno estoy en mi cuarto con esta grabadora o diario de voz ,no sé qué sea pero solo se que esto me va a entretener por mucho tiempo, bueno voy a ir a cenar es un poco tarde para cenar, pero antes debo de limpiar el tiradero que deje tratando de buscarte ,pequeño diario, bueno pausare por ahora—

-E regresado, fue muy raro, es mejor que se los explique, todo empezó cuando baje mi mama estaba preocupado de que mi papa no regresaba de el trabajo y la verdad también me preocupaba, ya que su tiempo de trabajo termina a las 6:00pm y ya son las 10:00pm , tratamos de llamar pero no contestaba, pero eso no fue todo , estábamos viendo las noticias hasta que llego una aviso mundial decía asi—

"AVISO PARA TODAS LAS PERSONAS, todas las familias de la nación y niños, adultos , deven de saber que ,si los rumores son ciertos han avido conflictos entre Corea del Norte, con Estados Unidos,China , y Japon , también Rusia y Inglaterra se han unido, a la guerra, y pues los soldados deveran de pasar por provisiones y si alguien se niega de dar proviciones será aniquilado "

Esto es terrible ya que como estoy en la ciudad mas grande de mi país y no tardara de que una nación nos ataque con armas nucleares.

Pero hasta ahora solo se que tendre que ir a las secundaria pase lo que pase ,la secundaria seguirá abierta, bueno me voy a ir a dormir ya pues si no mañana en la mañana me despertare mas cansado de lo que ya estoy .==

Martes 13 de Marzo, 3:23am

==Hola se que es muy temprano pero esto es muy importante , en la noche una patrulla empezó a dispara a algo o a alguien era muy raro pero hay algo mas el gritaba algo nose que era pero dejen que se los diga

"Tratus Refagtus Ploritnion Chargentu"

No se que rayos dijo pero la única palabra que entendí fue "Refagtus" que significa "Muerte"pero no se que significa lo demás, pues se preguntaran por que se esa palabra, fue en una clase al parecer es en un lengua antigua "Muerte" y pues eso solo significa una cosa, el sabe algo que otros no, amenos que estaba boracho, pero creo que si estabas ebrio bueno hablare cuando despierte==

Martes 13 de Marzo, 6:21am

==Buenos días,aun es muy temprano pero como voy a la secundaria nesecito despertarme temprano, estoy viendo las noticia y dicen sobre los enfrentamientos entre estos países ,y que talves Estados Unidos y Japon cuetan con armas nucleares y dice que todos aquellos que sean aliados con los enemigos tendrán que usar armas de fuego ,y la verdad si entendí esa ultima parte, pero lo que si se es que no importa si hay guerra o no solo se que la secundaria sigue abierta(hasta ahora)==

Hablando de guerra sigo con la duda de la madrugada ¿Qué es lo que se referia ese policía? No lo se pero si el tiene razón habrá un desequilibrio ambiental, social y económica. Bueno me preparare para la escuela , al parecer mi mama ya se fue y mi papa también asi que estoy solo en la casa, pero el autobús viene a las 7:00am, asi que tengo casi una hora libre seguire contando sobre mas después===

Martes 13 de Marzo, 12:28pm

==Estoy en la escuela , aburrido casi la mitad de la escuela esta ausente y soy el único chico en el salón, pero gracias a ti no me muero de aburrimiento.

Estoy esperando a que sea el recreo, por que ya me aburri de los sermones de la miss. Me estoy congelando, pero¿ por que?,voy a pedir permiso para poder ir al baño y vere que pasa, dejare en recording para que escuche

Miss—¿Que quieres Finn?

==¿Puedo ir al baño?

Miss—Si pero no te tardes

==Si okay

Lo logre voy a redactar todo lo que veo

==Estoy afuera, hace mucho frio y lo peor es que no tengo una chamarra, esto es muy friiiiioooo mmeeee mmueerooo dee ffriioo. Me acccabbo de ccaeer aaall ssueeelo eestos. Es mi ffiinn; vveoo aalggo qquee caaee dddeell puuuedee seeer,seraaaa eeessstoo ppossssibbllee.====

Fin Del Capitulo 1====


End file.
